The present invention relates to a bearing for the rotatable mounting of a control disc in a safety belt automatic retractor whose blocking means is controlled by the relative rotation between control disc and belt reel, comprising a bearing journal inserted into a central bearing opening of a hub of the control disc.
In the control disc of a safety belt automatic retractor known for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,823,487 a mounting is necessary which, on the one hand, opposes the rotation of the control disc on its bearing journal with the minimum possible friction but, on the other hand, keeps the axis of the control disc substantially parallel to the axis of the bearing journal to limit to a very small extent tilting movements of the control disc on its bearing journal. Since, however, for an easy-running mounting of the control disc on its bearing journal, a certain radial clearance between the outer diameter of the bearing journal and the inner diameter of the bearing opening of the control disc is necessary, tilt motions of the control disc on its bearing journal can be restricted to an acceptable extent only by making the axial length of the bearing bore large. The axial overall length of the safety belt automatic retractor is governed to an appreciable extent by the axial length of the bearing of the control disc. The axial length of the safety belt automatic retractor is however additionally increased by the free end of the bearing journal of the control disc projecting beyond the outer side face thereof and carrying a collar or similar stop for limiting the axial movement of the control disc.